1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are self-emitting diodes having advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response speeds, high brightness, and good driving voltages. Also, OLEDs can provide multicolored images.
A typical diode has a structure including a substrate, an anode formed on the substrate, and a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode sequentially stacked on the substrate. The HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons (carriers) recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
While conventional OLEDs may use monomolecular materials, there is ongoing demand for a material having improved electrical stability, high charge-transferring and light-emitting abilities, good emission capability, a high glass transition temperature, and that is capable of preventing crystallization.